A New Direction somewhere
by JuStxBeLinda
Summary: It isn't easy being the new girl! Wait till she meets Chiharu Eniwa..and his grey eyes, why does it make her so crazy? UPDATED CHAPTER 15!
1. Chapter 1

"…Hey Stupid, wake up.." my annoying elder brother murmured in my ear, with his morning breath.

She pretended to be asleep, turning her head to the otherside of the pillow, changing her perfect sleeping position. She heard him move around in her room, going into in cabinets, then going to the bottom, _oh hell no!_ underwear cabinet!

"I'm up, get the hell, out of my room!" Kyo jumped out of her bed and went chasing Chaz out the door.

"Sorry, I forgot to return your bra." He was walking toward her room, holding a blue-sports bra out to her., with a smug smile.

She grabbed from him and gave him a look of disgust," You are an asshole." With that she slammed the door on his face and this time, locked it.

She sighed and looked at her messy bed, and the clock. Oh well, she couldn't sleep now, she's wide awake.

"It's the first day of school today, Kyo, get your monkey-ass downstairs and eat your breakfast!" Chaz's voice echoed from downstairs to her room.

"Big mouth." She mumbled and put her bra back, and made her bed.

First day of school at Seisyu High, and she didn't want to get out of bed. There was no one besides her junior-brother-to-be to hang out with, and she didn't like that idea. He was known as the "popular" one and she was the "unique" one. She had no doubt that this school year, he'll have tons of friends, as for her, we'll see what happens today.

She headed for the bathroom first and took a shower, and felt all clean all over. She stared at her reflection and looked at her characteristics. She had her father's nose, her mother's hair, but a mixture of both in her eyes. Her long hair reached to her waist, it was annoying to have it down, because it always got in her way, so she always had it tied up. Next came her daily "first-day-of-school-outfit" , pair of blue jeans, a yellow blouse (her mom gave it to her for her 13th birthday) and her brown sneakers.

There was pounding on the door," Hey, Kyo, hurry up in there, I need to take a piss." Chaz's voice popped up again.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a sec." Kyo grabbed her belongings and opened the door.

There stood Chaz without his shirt on, and his six pack glaring at her no-pack. He glanced at her direction," Uh, privacy?"

Without a word, she went straight downstairs. The bathroom door slammed closed and the shower water was turned on, so was Chaz's horrid singing.

She drew her clothes in the laundry basket in the garage, her father's car was already gone, as usual, he had a new job and was up and early for it.

"Baby, I'll never leave you!"

She closed her eyes and went into the kitchen, grabbed some cereal from the brown cabinets underneath the stove. _Oh yeah, coco puffs for me._

Delighted, she grabbed some milk and poured in into her bowl, and sat down to eat. In the middle of chewing, she saw her mother's portrait. She was smiling.

She passed away last, it was hard on her father, than it was for Chaz and her. He had this ghost-like appearance when she saw him, even Chaz, who needed to borrow the car sometimes, glanced at his direction, but made no action to ask him.

After a few minutes, she was done and washed her dish, cleaned the sink a little, from the remaining coco puffs from Chaz.

She grabbed her backpack and stuffed a book, "Blood and Chocolate" in her backpack. She grabbed her lunch bag, and stuffed it in there too. She went downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for Chaz.

Hearing the bathroom door opened and closed, she got up, with her hands in her pockets, glancing at the time. 7:15. _At least he was early. Usually he'd take his time. _

"Ready to go, Kyo?" he came downstairs, with his backpack on his shoulder and an apple on his mouth. His hair was spiked up, last year he dyed it green, this year, he let his natural grow out. Which made him look civilized, than the years before that.

"Yeah, hurry up, you said we'll go early, I'm tried of waiting for you, let's go." She said, turning, opening the door knob.

"Wait, a quick-goodbye kiss to, Mom". He grabbed her portrait and whispered something and kissed her. He held out the portrait to her, she immediately took it, and felt a lump of tears form in her throat.

"Bye, Mom, I love you." She also whispered and kissed her portrait, placing back on the table. Chaz pat her head, and with a last glance at their mom's smiling face, they both went out the door.

After a few walks, they finally reached the school.

It was blue and white. Pretty huge, with flowers on the front. A flag pole in the middle of the crowded flowers and a wide black gate, with a sign on the top that said "SEISYU HIGHSCHOOL ACADEMY"

"Whoa, huge-ass school, huh, Kyo?" He said outloud, somehow reading her mind.

"Yeah, it's huge, I have to go find my classes, you coming?" Kyo was staring at Chaz, who was staring at a group of girls, giggling and pointing at Chaz. Chaz winked at them, before responding to her.

"Yeah, let's go, maybe I might find Imai here." He turned to her direction and they were walking around the school.

She caught the looks of some of the girls staring at Chaz and giving her an "evil" look, great, now they probably think I'm his girlfriend. Chaz, who didn't noticed, was talking about the basketball team, "..So far, this school is holding the chance to win the Championship and add it to their trophy case, and soon, I'll be playing for this school, hey look there's Imai!"

He was waving to the tall, good-looking guy that was surrounded with a group of boys and girls secretly trailing behind them. Imai waved back and was close enough that Imai's white, shiny teeth flashed and he was the almost the same height as Chaz, but only inches taller.

"Yo, Chaz." Imai and him gave this weird guy handshake greeting. Imai noticed her and gave another one of his flashy smiles and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Imai, and you must be Chaz'z little sister…" He stopped, trying to remember her name.

"Kyo, it's Kyo, nice to meet you." There was no way she was going to shake his hand, not knowing how to do that weird handshake he did with Chaz.

He smiled, "Yeah, that's right, Kyo, you joining the girl's basketball team this year?"

Some of the guys laughed, but some were serious.

"Ah, Imai, shut up, there's no way I'm getting my little sister get hurt." He said giving her this "heroic" smile.

One of the guys spoke up, a guy with black, wavy hair and deep black eyes. He had a pierced ear, his earring shiny, in the light.

"She's not that bad, she's cute, she could probably play ball, if you or someone taught her."

Kyo blushed of embarrassment, "I'm not into those games nor am I interested, I have to find my classes, will you excuse me?"

Chaz and Imai laughed, so did the other guys. But this guy had a surprised look and gave her a smile and smirked.

"All right, you might have the same classes as me, I might as well, as a gentleman, escort you, right?" He said gesturing her.

"Leave me alone." She said coldly at him, now she was annoyed.

She hurriedly turned and turned to the other side of the building. Without knowing that he was following her, he jumped right in front of her. Startling her that she almost fell over.

He gently grabbed her arm, steadying her, and she quickly tore her arm from his hand.

"Hey, wait" he said as she was walking faster, trying to lose him. Finally from exhaustion, she stopped.

"What do you want?" She averted her eyes and him, narrowing them.

"I wasn't kidding, I'm a freshman too, maybe, I thought we might have the same classes together." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you?" She asked rudely. _He never told me his name in the first place, all i know is he's a jerk._

"The name is Kensuke Yura." He said, flashing his white smile at her.

--So What do you think so far? It'd be cool for some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"The name is Kensuke Yura." He said, flashing his white smile at her.

"…Haven't I heard your name somewhere before?" She was trying to remember, but couldn't remember.

"Yeah, my name is mentioned a lot, have you ever heard of the "3-point king"?

She looked to see if he was just showing off, but he had a serious expression on his face.

"No, but don't tell me, it's basketball right?" her voice sounded uninterested.

"Yeah, the one and only, so who do you have for first period?" He asked her, changing the subject.

She took out a crumbled paper out of her pocket, well so much for neatness. She scrutinized it very carefully, it said, Period 1 –Mr. Martinez.-PE. _Oh wow, just lucky, to have PE first. _

"I have Pe, some teacher named Mr. Martinez." She said, handing the paper to him.

He looked at it, the look of disappointment on his face, but it lit up when he looked again.

"Well, I don't have you for the next two periods, but as for the rest, we'll see each other eventually." He gave her that smile again and handed her schedule back to her.

She took it back and stuck in back in her pocket. She didn't know anyone, but Kensuke, she was a loner.

He was watching her and pat her head, like Chaz does.

"Don't worry, soon enough, you'll make some friends in Pe, hey I think Chiharu Eniwa might have Pe first period, maybe you'll get a chance to meet him."

Now that gave her a feeling of confidence, maybe she wasn't going to be alone after all.

"Chiharu Eniwa?" This time she was interested.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine, transferring here, I've watched him play before, you know in basketball?"

She nodded and was still listening.

"Yeah, well he got in, with a scholarship, he's really good, he even made the varsity team and won MVP, he wasn't the only one." He said proudly, watching Kyo's expression of surprise.

"Most Valuable Player, wow, he must—I mean you two must be really be good in basketball."

"Yeah, I guess, but hey, I'm just bragging." He shrugged and smiled.

"But how am I going to know who he is—"

RING! RING! RING! The loud, bell sound was gonging in the speakers.

"Well, I have to go, Kyo, I'll see you later." Kensuke smiled at her and walked away quickly.

"But I—" Kyo stopped, Kensuke was out of sight.

"Where the hell is the gym?" Kyo was looking around, back and forth, when she bumped into Imai and Chaz.

"Kyo, you're supposed to be in class, are you trying to cut class or something?" Chaz was looking at her in suspicion; Imai was trying not to laugh.

"For your information, I'm looking for the _gym_, I have first period Pe, I would've told you that, while you were hanging out with you _crew_, Kensuke was showing me around, then he left without telling me where the freaking gym was located at!" Kyo was breathing slowly and Chaz and Imai silently stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Kyo, you're right, it's my fault, let _me_ escort you." Chaz loped his arm with hers.

"Do not touch me." Kyo whispered in her most deadly voice, and followed Imai.

Chaz who ignorantly didn't listen to her, loped his arm with her anyways. She narrowed her eyes, and he just smirked.

Imai led them to a green, grassy area and went straight to the blacktop, where other kids other than herself were sitting down in roll call numbers. The teachers were nowhere to be found.

"So who do you have?" Imai said, turning his attention to her.

Chaz let her arm go, and pat her head," Live, little one, for it's only 45 minutes of Pe."

She stared at him in anger and imagined the seagulls flying around, popping on his head.

_That would be so cool._

"Mr. Martinez."

"Oh, cool, let's see, Jacobs is over there, Fisher is that way….Martinez..is over there!" He pointed to the other side of the quad, where other students sat silently, next to the basketball courts.

She sighed and looked to see if Chaz was going to walk her over. He glanced in her direction and gave her a questioning look.

"I'll walk you there, Kyo, I have also have this class next." Imai said, smiling in her direction. She gave him a small smile and frowned at Chaz, who was seem to be getting the attention of other group of girls. He flashed them his "killer" smile. It looked like one of the girls swooned. _That's not new. _

"I have to take off, guys, I'll see ya around, Kyo, Imai, I'm late for U. S. History." Chaz said, turning, without giving his weird handshake with Imai and giving Kyo a small hug, and the pat-on-the-head thing.

"Chaz, you're squishing me." Kyo kept her voice steady, but she knew that she'll gain confidence with or without her brother's presence.

"Oh, sorry—He let her go--, and remember if anyone tries to pick a fight with you or even teases, tell me and I'll kick their ass, you got that, monkey?" He said teasingly to her, but his voice was also serious.

"Yes, oh mighty, brother. I will, I'll be fine, now go." She said with a small smile.

"Alright, later, guys." He gave one last look at Kyo and Imai and ran to the other side of the classrooms and was out of sight.

"Shall we?" Imai asked her, glancing in her direction.

She sighed, " Okay, let's go.

Imai and her walked to the other side of the quad, where other students were either sitting down or standing up. Some were talking to one another and some making jokes. But when Imai and her walked up to the quad, everyone's attention was focused on them.

"What, you guys have staring issues?" Imai asked them in a stern voice. They quickly turned around, but kept peeking back at them.

"Imai, I didn't know you were a freshman, like me, I thought you were a junior." She finally said to him as they both sat down.

"Yeah, I guess, it's my height huh?" he laughed, with a chuckle at the end of his voice.

"Well that too, but you look older and your voice sounds deep, like Chaz." She said truthfully, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I guess, that's puberty works right?"

"Oh yeah, right. Puberty changes appearances, but the brain of guys still doesn't seem to change. It's the hormones." Kyo replied. _Yeah, like for example, Chaz. _

He laughed and raised an eyebrow at her," That I know." He started laughing again, and she gave a small, shy laugh too. She was glad that she had someone to talk to in her class, now she didn't have to rely on Chaz, being there for her. She had a friend, and that was a good thing.

"Ok, class, stand up and line up, while I call your names, you sit in your given role call number, understand? Questions?" Mr. Martinez, asked, looking around to see anyone's hands up.

Everyone got up and lined up, she stood next to Imai and they talked a bit more, while other people's names were called.

"Imai, number 32"

Hearing his name, he smiled at Kyo and walked to his number and sat down. Other names were called, but her name wasn't called yet.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, facing a girl with brown, pigtails and silver glasses. She smiled her pearly-white teeth at her and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Tojima, what's yours?"

"Oh, my name is Kyo Aizawa." She replied with confidence.

"Oh, that's cool, is that guy your boyfriend?" She asked pointing at Imai, who wasn't paying attention, but at the basketball courts.

"Uh, no, he's just a friend." She said casually._ Oh great, don't tell me that the rest of the class thinks Imai is my boyfriend_

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, it just seem like you know.." She said flustering and turning away.

"No, uh, it's fine, I don't have a boyfriend anyways, and I'm not planning to have one, at _all._" She smiled and said truthfully, watching as Sakura looked back at her.

"Yeah, me too." They stared at each other and laughed.

"Sakura, number 35!"

"Kyo, numer 36!"

Kyo felt even better, ok make that great. She had three friends. Sakura put down her things and smiled at Kyo as she focused her attention to the teacher. Kyo smiled back and felt a rush of confidence come back to her.

Pe was finally over, the whole time, Mr. Martinez talked about the rules and relegations. What happens when you're absent, how points you receive or how you earn them. Talks about safety, and at the end he smiled and said, "Have fun." Turns out, he wasn't a bad guy at all. We're going to be playing basketball for the next 6 weeks, and then we get a new sport to play.

Kyo went out of the locker room, where Sakura and Imai were waiting for her.

"Kyo, hi!" Sakura ran up to her, her face was flushed.

"Hey, Kyo." Imai came right behind her, "It's brunch time, what do you say about grabbing something to eat with the guys?"

Her stomach was aching for food, she was surprised that no one seem to notice.

"Well, I am really hungry, want to come, Sakura?" Kyo asked her, she was still pink.

"Um, on second thought, I'll see you in second period, ok, Kyo?" She said, giving a small smile at Kyo and to Imai. Imai smiled back. She was out of sight.

They walked to a table, where a pair of hands landed on her eyes. She knew who it was.

"Chaz, let go, before I bite your fingers off."

"Hm, no can do, they seemed to glued to your eyes, oh crap!"

She lunged to bite him, when he finally let go and she went crashing into ---

"Ow, stupid Chaz!" She was rubbing her nose and looked down at the person she was squishing. Chaz was laughing in the background, Imai came in the food.

"Get off, you're fucking heavy."

She found herself staring at spiky, brown hair guy, mole under his eye and was glaring at her. She got up immediately and frowned at him. She didn't like this guy, and she had a feeling she was never going to.

"Ah, lighten up, Chiharu, it was an accident." Kensuke said from behind her and she found herself sitting right next to him.

"Some accident, now I got juice all over my shorts." He was still frowning when he looked up at Kyo.

If you wanna mess with my sister, you're dead wrong. I'll kill you." He smiled his deadly smile. Chiharu gave him a blank expression, and grabbed his backpack and trailed off.

"He's a jerk, you know he would've never gotten mad at me, if you weren't being such an ass". She was now glaring her attention at him.

"It was an accident, there, final, he doesn't have to get all butt-hurt about it." He shrugged and began chewing his sandwich.

Imai didn't say much, and was just as hungry as Kyo.

"Don't worry about it, Kyo, he's a softy in the inside, he'll cool down, in the mean time, do you want that sandwich?" Kensuke asked her, pointing at her cheese sandwich.

"Go ahead, take it, I'm not feeling that hungry anymore." She said, ignoring her stomach's call for food.

"I'm going to second period, right now, I'll see you, guys later."

Chaz nodded and Imai smiled, as Kensuke stuffed his face with the sandwich and winked.

She grabbed her backpack and went to the other side of the blue and white classrooms, passing the hallway, to ROOM C-12, Biology, Mr. Ramirez.

When she came in, she saw the group of giggling girls from Pe, sitting in the back. That's when she noticed Sakura, who was sitting by the window, focusing her attention in a book. She walked up to the desk in back of her, and greeted Sakura.

"Boo."

Sakura turned around with her pony tail swinging on her face.

"Oh, hi, Kyo, oops sorry!" She gave her a small smile, and she put down her book and stared at her.

"What's up?" She asked her.

"Not good, I just made an enemy." Kyo sighed and laid her head on the desk.

"Ow, that is bad, who?" She asked, now interested.

"Have you heard of the Jerk, Chiharu Eniwa?" she said with low enthusiasm.

"Uh,--"

"I mean, I just spilled juice on his precious shorts, wow, he needs anger management or something.." Kyo continued, rambling.

"Kyo, I think you should—"

"I swear, it was an accident, what the hell is his problem? It's just juice on shorts, he swears as if the juice stain will never come off, what a loser!"

"KYO, shut—"

"What a snobby guy, I'm surprised that he's really good in basketball, but his personality needs some work." She realized that Sakura was silent and staring at something, behind her.

"What?" She said, turning around, what a surprise.

Mr. Chiharu Eniwa was staring at her, with a frown on his face and he was glaring at her.

"Can I talk to you alone, Kyo?" He asked her, controlling the venom in his voice. Kyo felt a small chill go up her back and now she really wished she had shut her mouth.

"Well?" He asked in his cold voice, tapping his foot.

She gave Sakura a small- glance, and Sakura gave her a small smile of fear and turned, back to her book.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to you." She got up, leaving her things and followed him out the door. She followed in the hallway, where the school lockers were at. He stopped and turned to look at her. He looked cool down, but she needed to test his anger.

"What the hell are you doing, talking behind my back, calling me a loser?" His eyes narrowed, when he asked her that question.

"Well, you weren't around, so I couldn't tell it to your face." She smirked, challenging him.

Ok, she swore that his spiky hair, was glaring at her, and he paused and stared at her.

"Do you realize that you're getting in my nerves, if you were a guy, I'd kill you." He gave his cold and cunning smile. His hand was now over her head, which caused her to lean against the cool, gray locker.

"I'm a _girl_ and I have no uses for the likes of you, what I said back there, I really meant it." She looked up at her gray, cool eyes. His expression changed and so did the movement of his eyes. She shivered and looked away.

"Don't do it again—He stood straight and she refused to look up---shrimp."

Ok, now that changed her mind, and she found herself staring at him, glaring.

"I'm not a shrimp, you-you…porcupine!" She yelled at his face, and to her surprise, he smiled, a pearly-white smile.

"Better than being a shrimp, _shrimp._" He teased and left her standing there, gaping at him.

_Ok, I really thought he was going to kill me and instead he gives me a new nickname, SHRIMP! What the hell is wrong with that guy? _

RING! RING! RING!

She walked back to class and sat in her desk, with Sakura, giving her a questioning look. She just smiled back, but the smile faded immediately. Chiharu was sitting next to her desk, with a smug smile on his face, with a smile that red (reads) _ha-ha!_

_Oh, crap. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang, 6th period math is _finally _over!

Kyo happily zoomed out of the door before her teacher, Ms. Rendericksin, gives another boring lecture of the "Art of Math".

She scrambled out of the door as other students hurriedly passed by; she headed straight for the gym, where Chaz was. On her way there, a group of girls were busy chatting and giving their flirtatious looks at the boys that were passing by.

To her surprise, Chiharu was there.

"Chiharu!" one of the girl's voices from the group was yelling out, trying to get his attention.

He paid no attention and continued playing basketball with the other guys. Not knowing where Chaz was, she sat down on one of the blue benches and watched.

She saw the ball go up in the air and landed in the other guy's hand, just then Chiharu, out of no where gets the ball. The girls nearby were cheering, "WHEEE, GO CHIHARU!" "SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT!"

Kyo rolled her eyes, and when she glanced back to Chiharu's direction, Kensuke shot a three from half-court. The girls cheered and he gave them a wink. _Ok, so maybe he wasn't lying about being the three-point king._

They started to play again, when she noticed Chaz, he came in as substitute and played for some guy named Hamaya. As usual, Chaz chased the ball, like a puppy, ok, more like a tiger and his prey.

She decided to lay down a bit and wait for a while till Chaz would wake her up and tell her it's time to go home. She sighed, it was just going to be them, alone. She looked at the clear, blue sky and looked at the fluffy white clouds. She watched the birds fly so freely and disappearing into the never-ending sky.

She closed her eyes and her mind floated, into endless dream.

"Kyo…."

"mmm.." Kyo mumbled, refusing to get up.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to kick you off the bench, shrimp." Chiharu's annoying voice was flowing in her ear.

Kyo got up quickly, _who knows he might actually do that._ She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and yawned.

"How long was I asleep?"

"When the game was over, around two hours passed." He was wearing his black jersey, and he had sweat coming down his face. He shook it off and pulled out a water-bottle from his bag and started gulping down the water.

"What are you looking at, shrimp?" He said, wiping his sweat with a towel. She was looking at him for a while and felt herself turn a little bit red, as she was caught in the moment.

She turned away and looked at the empty basketball court,"Nothing."

"Why do you always do that?" Now, he was standing in front of her and giving her a frown.

"Always do what?" She was now looking in her direction, just not at his cool-gray eyes.

"You close up."

Ok, that made her look up, and his face was unimpressionable, but his cool-gray eyes were into hers.

"I..don't do that." Her lips trembled a bit, but she controlled her voice. It's like he understood her, but just not yet.

"Kyo—"

"What do you mean I don't open up? You're the one that does that!" She yelled at him, now standing up. His face lit up and he bit back a smile and instead gave her another frown.

"What makes you think I do that?—He gulped down more water, and wiped up the sweat remaining on his forehead-"With every ounce of anger I have, I use it on you."

She was glaring at him, that just made his frown into a smirk.

She _didn't_ like it.

"Whatever." She picked up her backpack and was heading for the gym.

"Wait, Kyo."

"I have to go, Chiharu, play-date with me some other time." She responded and somehow her backpack was feeling a little bit lighter as she walked.

"_Kyo."_

She continued to ignore him.

"_Shrimp!"_

Still the silent treatment.

"_KYO!" _

Having enough, she finally turned and,"OW!"

Something hit her forehead and it hurt. Her head was throbbing when she looked at the figure in front of her.

"Your backpack was open, and here—giving her things to her---"the rest on trailing behind me"—he pointed.

Without a single word, she put her things in her backpack, and he helped picked up the other things left behind.

As he turned to leave," Later, Shrimp."

Ok, now she felt guilty. She might as well tell him, after all he wasn't that annoying.

"Wait, Chiharu!" She dropped her backpack and went up to him. Surprised, he stopped and stared at her, his gray eyes trailing over hers.

"Thanks." She said shyly and looked down. When she looked up, he was smiling. A _real_ smile.

"Yeah, well, next time, zip up your backpack, I don't want to have to pick up after you, Shrimp." Chiharu mumbled and gave her his favorite frown.

"Oh, shut up." She left him and grabbed her things and went walking to the direction of the gym. When she was walking, she turned around.

He disappeared to the other building. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

_He's ok, I guess. _

After spending a few hours at home, she took out her journal from under her bed mattress. _Only place where Chaz never looks. _

The journal was special, not because her mom gave it to her. It held so many memories; it became a part of her.

**Dear Journal,**

**First day of school was …how can you describe school? It's nice at school and I met a few people, most of them are Chaz's friends. Of course, I actually met someone with my gender, Sakura. She's cool, nice and shy. Though I think she likes Imai, but I might be wrong. Chiharu is the jerk I met at school, he's evil, mean, sarcastic, a loser, thinks he's all that, he has angry hair, and he has grey-cool eyes. **

She paused, she just realized that all she ever did was write even more sentences about Chiharu. _Ok, something is wrong with me. _ She closed her journal and hid it back under her mattress. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes, lying down.

Then….

"KYO!" Chaz's screeching voice echoed from downstairs.

Hearing her name, she jumped off her bed and went downstairs.

She peeked and her mouth was gaping open. _The whole freaking basketball team was in their living room. _She noticed Chaz right away, he was laughing and snickering. _Weirdo. _

"Boo."

Startled, she jumped not without a loud, "GASP!"

She opened her eyes and saw that it was Kensuke. He had a surprised look on his face, but he was still smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, shrugging.

"Oh, no, it's fine, you just surprised me." She still felt her heart beating, but it was regaining its normal pace.

She noticed him still looking at her, so she made a move to go to the kitchen. He followed her.

"You want something to drink?" She requested, grabbing some lemonade from the refrigerator. Ice cool, lemonade!

He looked around and got his attention back at her," No, thanks, I already drank 3 bottles of water."

"Ok, then." She began to drink the sweet lemonade drink. _The taste is both sweet, yet very seducing. _

"Hey, Kyo.."

She put down her lemonade drink and turned her attention to Kensuke, who was standing there, holding the portrait.

"Oh, that's my mom." She responded, and took the portrait out of his hands, and held it to her chest. She felt a lump of tears form in the back of eyelids.

"She's beautiful, like you." He gently whispered to her and she found herself looking at him.

"She is." She put down the portrait and touched it gently with her fingertips. He took her fingertips, forcing her to look at him.

He pulled her into his arms, at first she stiffened. He just held on, and she relaxed.

He let go after a while and smiled at her.

"Better?" He was smiling at her.

She nodded, shyly and felt someone watching them.

She turned and saw Chiharu. Standing the whole time, in kitchen.

"Hey Chiharu." Kensuke called out, Chiharu nodded. He has an unexpressionable look on his face, his eyes were looking at her.

"Um, hey Chiharu." She greeted, normally.

There was some tension going on with his look of disapproval and her look of trying to be normal. Kensuke excused himself and exited out the kitchen.

Trying again,"Hi, Chiharu."

This time he did move, but he didn't answer. He walked up to her and she was backing up against the wall now. She turned and looked up at his gray eyes.

"..Is something wrong, Chiharu?" She suddenly whispered and her eyes met his.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"Nothing." He pulled back from her, his grey eyes leaving hers. He walked out of the kitchen.

Finally she could breathe, and this time her heart was beating quickly.

She felt dizzy and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath.

_She was falling for him. _


	4. Chapter 4

"No.." She leaned against the cool wall and sat down.

_The way he looked at me, why does it bother me? _

The basketball party with Chaz and his friends was finally over, Chaz came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kyo." He greeted her and grabbed a drink from the refrigerator. She gave him a smile and went back to her cooking of luxurious spaghetti.

She mixed the spaghetti a bit and twirled the sauce around the cooked, noodles.

Out of no where, Chaz sticks his "clean" finger in there, and tested the flavor of her cooking.

"Not too bad, good?" She asked him, Chaz still tasting the flavor in his mouth.

He pretended to gag, "It's horrible!"

She raised an eyebrow at him," No dinner for you tonight." She went back to her cooking, and Chaz messed up her hair a bit.  
"Aw, I was kidding, Kyo, don't be harsh on your big brother." Chaz gave an innocent look and Kyo kept her frown on her face, but gave up. She laughed.

"Fine, go away, I need to concentrate here, I don't want to burn the spaghetti." She held another dose of laughter and pretended to concentrate.

He snorted," Right." She just frowned at him.

"Kyo." She turned to face him, wanting to throw a spoon at him. She looked at him, he wasn't in the mood for kidding around right now.

"What?" She asked casually, still facing him.

"Chiharu, you know that son of bitch friend of yours?" He asked her, his voice wavering in the air.

"What _about_ Chiharu, and he's not a son of a bitch." She was glaring at him. He ignored the look on her face and continued.

"I'm cool with him, but so far, my concern is the fact that he's taking a liking in you."

_Ok, that caught her attention._

"He doesn't like me, Chaz." She denied quickly, feeling a small feeling of loneliness.

"All I'm saying is, I've seen the way he looks at you, whether he's annoyed or not—" He kept on going with his speech of protectiveness. She was now annoyed, at him and herself.

"Look, Chaz, he's _my _friend, we just got off on a bad start, you, I and him. You'd know if they're something between us, _but _there's nothing going on between us, and there _never_ will be anything between us, ok?" She said, frowning at him.

He stared at her, "I just don't want you to get hurt, there are a lot of jerks out there, and if anything happens to you, I'll kick everyone of their asses, you got that?"

Before she could respond, he gave her a hug and she hugged him back.

"Ok, let go, Chaz, you're suffocating me." She mumbled on his shoulder.

He laughed and he let go, he gave her his puppy smile.

"I have to call Imai right now, it's game time, tomorrow." He smiled and turned, and ran upstairs.

She sighed and laughed to herself. _Nothing will happen between me and Chiharu, he's a lady's man!_ She thought of all those girls cheering for him during the basketball game after school. _Well, I don't care, he can do whatever he wants or chooses._

_The only problem is…._

_I can't get him out of my mind. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hey, fans out there! So far, i haven't updated, but with this week off, I'll do so, thank you to everyone who gave me reviews, you guys rock! Well i'll update soon, i'm working on my new chapter for my other story, _"Will you love me?"_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chiharu's Pov_

What the hell was she doing with that guy! He threw the ball and it hit the backboard and bounced off the rim.

He wiped the sweat from his face, and glared at the basketball hoop. So far starting from the first hour to the next, that was a total of 15 shots missed and 0 in.

He cooled down and wiped his face with his towel. He sat down, cross-legged and laid on the grass. He didn't care if there were bugs underneath the grass, he needed to relax and figure out what was wrong with him.

He stared at the night sky, with all the stars, glittering at him. _Damn it._

Ever since he's been growing up, he played basketball with his dad. It was always him verses his dad. They had fun together; even when he never made a shot, his dad was always encouraging to make the shot.

Things weren't turning too great at all, when his mom left them. The night before she left, they had a huge argument. Dad was left wounded in the heart, Mom was out the door.

He sighed and covered his sight of the stars with his arm, and forced himself to look at the stars.

One of those stars was his dad. A year after he passed away, he stayed determined and played every single move he was taught and used his skills to get into one of the top ranking basketball teams and high school.

Then he met Kyo, the _shrimp._

She was different, she was never the type of girls who badly wanted his attention and flirted with him whenever she had the chance. Somehow, she always seems to catch most of his attention.

Meeting her brother, Chaz, he realized they were both alone. Without a Mom, but a lonely father.

A cool breeze hit his face and he heard a voice, "_Whatever you do, son, keep at it, and don't give up, until you're reached that goal." _

He got up, threw his towel on the grass and stared at the basketball hoop. He let the sweat trail down his face and he bounced the ball a few times, he positioned his arms and his hands.

He bends his legs and jumped, and released the grip of the ball.

It soared out of his grip..slowly..making its way towards the hoop.

It hit the backboard, he forced himself to see the results. The ball went around and around the hoop.

It went in.

He smirked. First shot in the hours passed.

"Hey." Startled, he quickly turned around. Right there, in the front yard, Kyo was standing there.

"Hey," He responded, slightly embarrassed that he was just thinking about her.

He was gazing at her, wearing a kitchen shirt, a spec of sauce on her lip. She licked it off quickly and stared at him.

"Um, I just cooked a huge batch of spaghetti, and I..um.." She was feeling embarrassed.

"To have dinner with you, guys." He finished the sentence.

"Well, yeah, Imai and the guys are coming…so you want to come?" She finally asked him herself.

He kept a straight face," Did you come alone?"

_Busted._

"Yeah, geez, what's with the questions? I don't want to get in trouble with Chaz, following me everywhere I go, so, are you coming or not?" She asked in her normal voice. _Though Chaz would kill her._

He smirked, "Fine, Shrimp, but wait—"

She stared at him questioningly and waited.

He went to get something behind the bush, it was his street bike.

He rode it over to her, and looked at her.

"Get on."

"Wait..um hello, whatever happened to _safety first_?" She asked accusingly, she was freaked out.

"Doesn't happen with me, get on." He pointed to his lap. She felt herself grow warm.

"Hmph!" As she sat uncomfortably on his lap.

"This is the last time, I'm ever inviting you to dinner." She mumbled, hoping he didn't hear her.

He did, "Here, put your arms around my waist, facing me, or else you'll fall off."

No way, was she doing this!

But eventually she did, and he started peddling through the night.

She tried not to stare at him, but even in the dark, he felt warm and somehow without the helmet, even she felt.._safe_.


	6. 2 surprises

Kyo sleepily yawned and stepped out into the night, it was Chaz's turn to do the dishes just like he promised. This means she could have some free-time to herself in the breezy, calm night.

She sighed as the breeze hit her face, she had to admit it was a beautiful night, and she had a feeling of running away. She couldn't, not ever.

"Hey." A deep voice from behind said.

She turned around quickly and even in the night, she could see that it was Chiharu.

He was standing there with his hands in his pockets and his hair flying everywhere.

What she noticed the most was his grey eyes that looked exactly like the same color as the moon.

He sat down on one of the old, ancient garden benches that was scattered all over the yard. Even as ancient as it was, it still had a memory of what home looked like.

Knowing that she was probably looking like a loser standing there, she went and sat down next to him. Just _not_ that close, but inches apart.

For a moment, they were just quiet. The only voices they heard was Chaz's complaining over the dishes and the neighbor's yelling. She felt a little bit embarrassed, but kept her poise, not nervous, just being her.

"The spaghetti was good." He said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, well thanks." She replied, still thinking of something to say.

"I didn't think a _shrimp_ like you can actually cook, but more like cook _like_ that." He teased. She knew he was smirking at her.

"Yeah, and don't tell me, you _can_ cook, I bet you can't." Kyo countered back at him. She worked really hard at cooking even when she accidentally set the stove on fire a few times, not to mention, ruining last year's thanksgiving's dinner. All that practice paid off, with the help of Mom, she could almost cook anything. _Almost._

"I can cook, just for myself, but cooking just isn't my idea of professional love or as you girls say,' Cooking is _so_ not my thing.'" He mimicked, giving that girly gesture.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and she started laughing. To her surprise, he laughed along with her.

"You're so annoying, but you're really funny!" She laughed and he just smirked. After that silence came back in the conversation.

"So you and Kensuke are dating now?" He asked out of the blue.

_Oh gosh, did he really believe that the whole hug in the kitchen was a sign of me and Kensuke promising our love to one another! Oh great, I might as well explain that he is not my Romeo and I am not his Juliet. _Kyo thought in her mind as the whole thing of Kensuke being with her consumed her mind.

"No way, not that he's a bad guy, he was just—she was trying to think of what he was doing—"just being a friend." She said truthfully, noting the fact that Chiharu was silent.

She continued," The portrait on the table was my mom and she recently passed away last year."

He still didn't say anything; he was just looking up at the stars. She knew that he was still listening when he looked down at her every minute or two.

"I told that to Kensuke, and he told me, that she was beautiful..just like me."

She felt Chiharu looking at her, but she wouldn't look at him, even in the dark, you could tell that she was blushing.

"When Kensuke said that, I felt really special and at some point I felt like crying. Not of sadness, but of happiness." She sighed as another breeze hit her face.

She turned to look at Chiharu and found herself gazing at him; his grey eyes were holding her brown eyes, as if he was casting some spell on her.

"Hey, KYO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Chaz was yelling in the house, looking for her.

The spell broke and Kyo jumped back into reality.

"Um, I have to go, Chiharu." She said, standing up and looking at the door.

Chiharu got up too and looked at his watch, he pushed something and it glowed,

11:30 p.m.

"KYO, HOW DO YOU START THE DISHWASHER?" Chaz kept yelling.

"I'll see you later, Chiharu!" She turned and gave him a small wave, but he didn't leave yet. He ran up to her, pulling her towards him.

Her heart was beating loudly, she was close to him again, and this time, his hand was holding her arm. She whispered to him,"Chiharu, my dad will be home any minute.."

"KYO, WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?" Chaz continued yelling.

It's as if he didn't all so quickly.

"You're more than that , shrimp, you're _my_ shrimp." He whispered against her ear, close enough that his lips brush her check inches from her lips. With that he took his hand away from her arm, and he fled into the night.

She walked into the house, her heart was still racing. Chaz ran into her.

"Kyo, where were you?" He asked her.

"In the bathroom." She lamely lied. She smiled at him and he stared at her confusedly.

"So you were yelling on top of lungs about the dishwasher?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, I don't know where to put…"

After the whole incident of the Chaz and the dishwasher factor, she went upstairs to the bathroom and gazed into the mirror at her reflection.

_You're more than that, shrimp, you're **my** shrimp . _Chiharu's words echoed in her mind. She smiled at her reflection, went out the door and turned off the light.

She tiptoed in her room, sat on her bed and stared out the window, _when is Dad coming home?_

Then came the barging in, of your highness, Chaz. Books on one hand and soda on the other. Not knowing which one to put down first, he just threw the books on my carpet and puts the soda on my desk.

"Damn this homework crap, when are they going to get straight to the point that homework just kills our brain, not make us smarter." He said before gulping down his soda.

This was her room and his junk was in her room. This calls for some major- kicking -ass out- the- room routine.

"Look, Chaz, probably it's time to realize that when you come home from school, you do your homework right away, so that you can actually be done with it and not have to _annoy _people with it, so get out of my room!" She yelled at him in her serious tone voice.

What made her mad even more was that, not only did Chaz just stare at her, his soda was dripping down her carpet, making wet puddles.

"Chaz! Get out—" (Kyo)

"Kids, I'm home!"

Kyo and Chaz looked at each other, Chaz ran out of the door first, and Kyo behind him. He jumped the stair,(showoff) and Kyo was running when her face smacked into Chaz's back.

"Chaz, what the hell are you doing?" She said, rubbing her nose.

When Chaz didn't respond, Kyo moved from behind him and looked.

There was their miserable father, standing with his suitcase in the other hand.

To her surprise, on the other side, his arm was around another _woman_.

This is _not_ going to be a pretty picture.


	7. THAT NIGHT

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

AHHHH..SORRY..I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE.!

And THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME REVIEWS..U GUYS DIDN'T GIVE UP ON ME!

**Ok, you know those stories where your life is forever changed when something dramatic happens..here's one of them: **

Chaz and I stood silent for a moment, staring at our father, and that stranger.

All I know was so many things were going in my mind, I was afraid I was going to explode right there in front of them, but it's too late, Chaz already started.

"DAD, what the _hell _is going on here? AND WHO IS THAT BITCH!" Chaz yelled out loud on the top of his lungs, for this time only, I'm not saying anything to Chaz. When he's pissed, he's pissed.

Dad's eyes sort of popped out and the woman gasped in horror. Oh whoopee.

"Charlie, I don't think it's the right time to come here—" The woman said averting her gaze away from Chaz's burning eyes.

"Nonsense, Olivia. Stay."

Chaz was about to yell again, learning his anger tactics from mom, he grabbed his jogging shoes from under the stairs and went out the door.

"Chaz!" My father called out, I went passed my father, but he held my arm back.

"Kyo, you're not going to leave, are you?" He speaked in his serious-conduct voice, that used to hold me back from what I was doing. Just not anymore.

"Bye, Dad." She said, casually and ran out the door, with her father yelling her name in the night.

Out of no where, Chaz jumped in front of her and covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her scream.

"Look I'm going to drop you off at Chiharu's, don't go anywhere else ok? I didn't think this was going to happen, but he's making it worse, Kyo, let's face it, he's the reason our family is falling apart, I can't deal with this bullshit anymore." Chaz's voice was holding such anger and emotion, that Kyo nodded and decided not to argue.

They lost their mother, now they were going to lose their father.

At the door, Chaz knocked and instantly the door opened. There stood Chiharu, his hair wet from his shower, his eyes lit up when he say Kyo, but turned to his normal gaze at the sight of Chaz.

"Look, Chiharu, I need Kyo to stay here ok? I know I've been a shithead lately to you, but there's this situation that I need to deal with right now. So—"

Chiharu stopped him and smirked. "All mighty Chaz asking for help? Yeah, it's cool, man."

Chaz smiled a bit and took Kyo by the shoulders, the usual gesture he always does when he needs to tell her something serious that she needs to keep in mind.

"Be safe, if this guy tries anything funny—Chiharu raised on eyebrow—tell me, but in the meantime, I'll pick you up in the morning ok? Try not to get lost ok? And don't go home yet!" He spoke to her in his protective brother voice. Kyo nodded and stepped in Chiharu's house, Chaz gave Kyo a pat in the head and left with one last glance, and he disappeared.

Kyo followed Chiharu into the house and sanked into a near-by couch, as Chiharu closed the door. He turned his gaze towards hers, "I need to change." He walked on in the hallway without waiting for her response and went to the second door, opened it, and slammed it shut. She swore she heard a lock. _Please, do look like a pervert to you! _Kyo though in her mind, practically wanting to scream at him. She decided not to.

She closed her eyes and pretended that issue with her father wasn't happening and that she wasn't in Chiharu's house. She wished she was back in her room, yelling at Chaz for spilling soda in her room. But instead, Chaz had ran out on her, _well not really._ She felt like she needed someone to tell her it's going to be ok and that all of this was some big misunderstanding. **_So where is that someone? _**

Ever since Mom died, I looked up for Chaz for comfort and even Dad, but why do I feel like it's just a waste of time to even think that I …I'm going to be ok?

**_"Why does it hurt so much?" _**Out of nowhere, a hand touched her cheek, with an accompanying tissue.

She looked up, it was Chiharu. He came out in his basketball shorts and black polo shirt, cut open on the chest, with necklace of a cross. His gray eyes wandered from her eyes, her cheeks..carefully pausing at her lips. Kyo abruptly took the tissue from her hand and wiped her wet cheeks, avoiding his gaze.

"Thanks." She said, blocking her stammering.

Chiharu propped on the other side of the couch next to her and stretched his arms out, one on the side of the couch and the other on top of Kyo's head. Still, the room was quiet. She didn't know what to say to him besides the fact that whatever is going on in the house, she didn't want to go back.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight, while you sleep in my room." Chiharu said, breaking the silence between them.

Even though she just wanted to sleep on the couch, she didn't feel like arguing.

"Ok, thanks, Chiharu." She replied and averted her gaze to the shoulder of the couch.

She turned her gaze again, but this time—as she thought, Chiharu didn't leave—he was simply gazing at her. His dark grey eyes probing into her brown eyes as if he's searching for something. She couldn't turn away, her stomach had knots that were twisting, she needed to turn away, but…how come..she couldn't? She felt heart thumping and with the silence of the room, maybe even Chiharu heard it. He broke the contact.

"I'll get my things, my room is right down the first door, down the hall." This time without looking at her, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Her heart settled down, _This is going to be a long night._

THAT NIGHT

Darn it, she _couldn't_ sleep. Twisting and turning, she looked up at the clock as it ticked on and on. It read 1:00 am. Oh great, it's already morning.

After all, how could she forget that she was sleeping in Chiharu's bed? Everything smelled like him, his pillows, blanket…geez even the wall smelled like him. Strange, but it was true. She tried every method she could think of sleeping, but so far..not so good. She tried closing her eyes, it wouldn't close to the fact that the smell of him was mesmerizing her. Chiharu was sleeping on the couch, maybe she should ask if she could trade places with him. Then again, his scent would be on the couch. She knew there was only one cure for sleeping, **_a glass of milk._**

She slid of his bed easily then she thought and hurried out the door. She walked slowly in the dark hallway, she was being careful not to bump into the wall, and she didn't want Chiharu waking up. She strolled into the kitchen and without looking _bumped _into something.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and backed into the wall. Suddenly the lights turned on, there stood Chiharu with a funny expression on his face, then he frowned.

"What the hell were you screaming about? Are you trying to wake up the whole neighborhood or something?" He said, practically yelling at her. Ok, now she was mad.

"Look, I couldn't sleep so I went to grab a glass of milk and there you were bumping out of no where, scaring the—"

"You couldn't sleep either?" (Chiharu)

"No, it's ..hot in your room!" She wasn't going to admit that his scent was killing her sleep.

"So why didn't you open the windows?"

"Because I just wanted …wait you have windows in your room?" She had a confused expression on her face. Chiharu just smirked.

"Hmm, guess you were lazy to get your shrimpy butt to open the windows or maybe you couldn't reach it?" He was smirking even more and this got her completely fuming with anger.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, you go back to your room, it's bad enough that we're in the same house together." She turned to leave, but he was there, blocking her way.

"Does it bother you to be with me?" he asked, gazing at her face. Something in his voice made her look at him and answer him.

"I….no, not really." She averted her gaze towards his. He stared back at her at first and pounded his fist above her head.

"Hmm, I guess you'll never grow." He smiled at her and headed for the living room.

Wait..LIVING ROOM! He was supposed to go to his room.

"Hey, Chiharu, where am I going to sleep?" She asked, dropping on the couch right next to him.

"Right next to me is fine, unless you want to sleep on those chairs, be my guest." He gestured, pointing at the chairs on the far side of the couch.

He laid his head back on the cushions of the couch and scooted a bit near her. She was hesitated at first, but with no other pillow to lean onto to, she scooted closer to him.

"Better?" He asked, hiding his smile in the dark.

"It's ..ok." She meant it, something about him made her safe.

They both leaned against each other, Chiharu's arm was loped around Kyo's waist and his lips against her hair and Kyo's hands were on Chiharu's chest, one hand clasped with his and the other above his heart.

And None of them knew it.

They both fell into a deep sleep and dreamed together.

In her sleep, She felt …safe and _at home. _


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmmm.." Kyo mumbled, twisting and turning, trying to find her warm spot. She couldn't find it and woke up when she realized that she was alone.

"Chiharu?" She called out softly, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She opened her eyes and realized that the window was open, and the soft breeze hitting her face. She shivered and rubbed her arms, but when she thought of Chiharu, she shivered even more as goosebumps trailed her arms.

"Close the windows."

Turning toward his deep voice, she looked at him and the corners of her lips were fighting to keep a straight smile, but it broke and she revealed it.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine." Without a word, she snuggled back on the couch, catching his smell, and she almost fell back to sleep before a pillow landed on her head.

"Ow, what?" She said, sitting up and rubbing her head.

He smirked at her and before she realized it, he was carrying a tray of mouth-watering blue berry pancakes, her favorite and two toast breads, with each a square of butter on them, and on the side was orange juice. She swallowed her gasp of surprise, did he make breakfeast for her? She couldn't stop looking him, his scent and the food's scent made her very dizzy.

"Well, eat your breakfeast, Chaz is coming to pick you any moment, so get some of the color back in your cheeks." He smiled her famous smirk and propped the tray on the table, and got up to leave.

"Wait." She said as he stopped and stood there, not facing her.

"What?" He turned back, setting his gray eyes on hers. She gulped down her sigh.

"Thank you." She said, softly, turning her gaze down at her hands. It was silent for a moment and she wondered if he already left, but to her surprise he was there and looking at her. Somehow her eyes were suddenly attached to his, her brown eyes and his deep gray eyes hovered over her face, anxiously stopped to her lips. It was a mistake to touch her lips, because now the gazing stopped. She saw something in his eyes change, and her heart thumped.

"No problem…, Kyo." He said in soft unison. Without seeing her reaction, he turned and went inside the kitchen.

Kyo nearly stopped breathing and fell backwards on the couch. _He finally said my name! All of a sudden, it wasn't like we were in school, it felt so real.._ She touched closed her eyes and her stomach churned. She grabbed the silver spoon and fork and took a piece of the pancake, and it was so delicious. _MMm..reminds me of his lips._ She abruptly dropped her spoon and fork on the table, which made a small thud. _Oh my gosh, darn it, he's consuming my mind, "HIS LIPS"? Ok, what was that and where did that expression or words come from? _

Chiharu came rushing in the living room, rubbing his hands with a white towel.

"What _ are_ you doing?" He asked frowning when he stared at bits of the pancake on floor.

"Um, no, I just..uhh..dropped my spoon and fork?" She responded stupidly, she couldn't tell him that her mind was on his lips. She felt a blush growing on her cheek when she remembered that Chiharu was in the same room with her, in the same house, TOGETHER.

"Was it that horrible?" He said as he bend down to pick up the pieces and placed them o the side of the table. She felt bad instantly, she didn't mean to drop them, it's just that, well, he probably took his time making her this delectable breakfast, and just the thought of him, she forgot what she was recently doing.

"Hey."

She looked up at him, but at his shirt, bad idea, not to mention his muscles peeking out. When he noticed her staring, he smirked.

"Everything about me is so interesting, huh?" He smirked, with his grey eyes laughing at hers.

"I..n-no! It's just that I feel bad about ruining your pancakes and dropping them carelessly on the floor, sorry." She looked down again, and as usual, Chiharu got her attention by lifting her face with his hands, her heart did that strange thump again. His face was inches from hers, and his gaze was back on her lips. She shivered again, this look made her feel soft inside.

"You missed a spot." He took the piece of pancake, hanging on the corner of her lip and propped it in his mouth. He let her go and got up, and looked out the window. He had a blank expression on his face, his smirk turned back to a grim line, as if he were frowning.

"Chaz is here." He said, opening the door and there was her big brother with a stony look on his face, she saw bruises on his face, but he just smiled and opened up his arms.

"Hey, sis, I'm back."

Kyo felt a lump in her throat and ran to his arms, her big-brother was _back._.

Well, what do you think? So far, so good? Ha, don't worry it's TO BE CONTINUED, thank you to everyone for the wonderful comments, your encouragement to me means everything, as I said before, "THANK YOU!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since Chaz got back, he's also been staying with us, well, it's Chiharu's house, so we're officially staying with him until "the problem" is solved or so Chaz says. I wondered about the bruises on his face, but I don't think it's a question I should ask him because I have a _hunch _that it had to do with Dad. Chiharu doesn't seem to mind because now he and Chaz are playing basketball outside in the front yard, it's like, us staying here never happened. Chiharu's been living by himself, ever since his grandparents starting living in the old people's homes. I never asked him about his parents, but around the walls, I've seen portraits of his father, young and has the same grey-eyes as Chiharu. But Chiharu's eyes were much different, when he laughs, he has that certain wink in his eyes. _Well, just to me. I think. _

"Hey, shrimp, get me a drink, will you?" Chiharu's voice interrupted her thoughts, and he was standing beside her, out of no where. He was sweating and the jersey showed his muscles, which made it hard not to look away.

"Get it yourself, besides the refrigerator is right there." She pointed and grabbed herself an apple off the counter. Chiharu rarely had any junk food, just fruits, soft drinks, and lots of vegetables and some frozen meat. He slugged her on the arm playfully and grabbed his _Gatorade_ and chugged it all down, like some maniac with beer, and he smirked at her when he was finished.

"So, what? Was it like 10 seconds, I finished?" He asked, heading towards the garbage can, but a little farther, to shot the bottle, and he shot and it went in. He smirked again and sat on one of the kitchen stools.

"Where's Chaz?" She asked, looking out the window. He was nowhere in sight, this doesn't usually worry her, but with the family situations and all going on, she felt a little worried where he mysteriously disappeared off to.

He seemed to read her mind," Naw, Chaz is in backyard, he went to put the ball away, right after I whooped the floor with him on the court, one shot, "SWISH" and it was all over." He was grinning, like a little kid. It was kind of cute.

"Ha, you wish, Chiharu, I _whooped_ you, just cause you made that shot and declared it was game point right when it went in the hoop doesn't mean you win! And you say _I'm _bad." Chaz replied, sticking his head in the refrigerator, trying to find his _Powerade. _Weirdo, Gatorade and Powerade, are they somehow related? The Flavors are totally the same, just the change in the names and contain lots of sodium. Hm. Maybe it's because Chiharu and Chaz are totally different softdrinks, um, I don't know.

"So what's for dinner, Kyo?" Chaz asked, and suddenly all eyes were on her and she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Um, excuse me, since when do I cook for you? You know how to cook too." She replied, challenging him. Chaz didn't back out and gave some sort of glance at Chiharu.

"Yeah, which is why I'm not allowed to use the stove unless I have sibling guidance, besides mom taught you how to cook, why not use the skills that you learned from her and prove to Chiharu what a _really_ great cook you say you are. Or if you want to call yourself great---" He replied back, she noticed Chiharu smirking and soon they both were smirking at her. Chaz got her there, Mom did teach her how to cook and their mom was an _excellent_ cook. She knew her recipes, including the secret family ingredients, that only she and her mom knew. She smiled a huge grin, that startled the guys, who started staring at her, _Oh, great, I'm grinning like a moron. _

"Come, on, Kyo, just this once, we won't bite if you say no." Chaz was smiling at her, with his toothy grin revealing. Chiharu was fighting a laugh. And She was turning red.

Before she could say anything else, Chiharu interrupted with his own deep voice to speak in," It's fine. I can cook tonight." He started taking out some plates and ingredients, that Kyo felt all of a sudden a _need_ to cook. Chaz just shrugged and nodded, then he went in the living room, flopped on the couch and turned on the tv, watching his ESPN sports station. Kyo was standing there, staring at the back of Chiharu. She knew that he could cook, but, she felt like they were taking advantage of him. She felt like a loser.

"Hey, quit standing there and volunteer." He now turned his attention towards her, leaning his back against the counter with two pots of pans in his hands. Without waiting for her respond, he gave his a bag of raviolis and Ragu sauce, and she looked at him with a questioning look.

"What are we making?" She asked, not minding the "we" she used towards him, he didn't show any reaction to it, though, just smiled that smile of his.

"Ravioli pasta." He smiled and his eyes did that weird look and stared at his brown ones, her heart did the crazy jump.

"Let's begin."

TO BE CONTINUED…lolz, I'll leave it off here for a while, just to say thanks to everyone who gave reciews, thanks so much! I'm going to put the names of the reviewers here some day, when I can get this story a bit more together, oh and one more think, Chaz's brusies, hmm, the cause of that will soon unfold, while things between Chiharu and Kyo are steaming up. One question is, What about Kensuke?

UPDATE SOON!


	10. Chapter 10

It startled me for a while, now that it's been 2 weeks since we've been at Chiharu's house, and so far, it's been weird. Ok, weird, you're probably wondering, but only because I'm the only girl stuck with two ruthless men, wait.., I mean, guys, one is responsible, and the other a lazy butt. But the thing is, we're not really at home anymore because either I'm at the basketball practices, sitting in the bench as usual, while Chiharu and Chaz, well the rest of the basketball team is playing basketball, or the fact that I'm working at my new job at Avalon Café.

"Hey, you coming or what?" Chaz rudely opened her door wide open and thumped on her wall, she noticed that the bruises on his face were gone, but she still couldn't help, but be annoyed by his barging-in-on-her-routine.

"Geez, Chaz, can't you ever knock?" She grabbed her backpack and he grinned without a reply and raced her to the door.

She sighed and gave one last look at her baby blue mirror, and headed out the door. It was weird, now she's been checking to see herself every time, her real habit, is just one stare, well not really a stare, just look at it and walk away. Now that Chiharu and Chaz had basketball practice everyday afterschool, she'd have time to spend with Sakura or go to the basketball practices, and watch the guys play. It was a new drill every day, so she was eager to watch. What's surprising is that Sakura has even tagged along, it's not a bad thing, but I think she has her eyes on someone in the basketball team.

The school bell rang, and I rushed out of class, in time to meet Sakura behind the gym. She waved at me and pulled out her cell, to call her parents. Yup, another day with me and Sakura, and of course, the guys.

"Hey, Kyo!" Sakura smiled with her pearly whites glistening in the sun. She stuffed her book inside her bag and paused for a while and looked at her.

"So study hall with the guys and basketball practice later?" She asked as they walked down the hallway, following the huge group of girls heading their direction.

"Yup, geez, what is that? A fan club?" She whispered, slowly nodding her head at them. Kyo laughed and shook her head," I guess so, they look evil." She knew most of them, after all when they found out that Chaz was her big brother, they cornered her with every chance they got. Shannan, Malory, Kate & Ashley, they are known as the "CLIQUE" of the school and I guess, they're the most popular girls in the school, well, to the basketball team, they were just a couple of screaming girls, well, not to Hamaya.

Kyo ran behind the gym with Sakura lingering behind her, Shannon, the fully, blone, asian chick was looking around everywhere for her. She stopped looking, gave her hair a fling and walked away with her friends. Kyo and Sakura both gave a sigh of relief, the last time they cornered them, they didn't think they'd ever escape.

"So, it's starting, let's go, Kyo, after all, who knows' if Chiharu is making all the winning shots." She said, capturing Kyo's attention when she said Chiharu's name. Kyo pretended not to care and gave a shrug, and they walked into the entrance. Interesting, a mixture of cologne, sweat and Gatorade. What a weird combination of smell for boys, but what surprised her when they first got into the gym was that it was fully pack with tons of people, luckily Chiharu and Imai saved them the front seats behind their team bench. It was weird because it was just basketball practice, not some NBA practice, but she bit her tongue, she had to admit, with the school ranking #2 in the League, who wouldn't come see them play or better yet, practice?

Luckily when they got there, Imai was waving from a far view, and pointing at the empty seats, and darn, the "CLIQUE" was going to be sitting right behind them. Sakura, she noticed, moved quickly ahead to Imai, and for some reason his smile widened. She rubbed her eyes, maybe, it was just in her mind, or was he totally excited that Sakura was here?

"Hey, Shrimp, watch out!"

She quickly ducked and closed her eyes, then she looked up, Chiharu was smirking at her, offering his hand to pull her up.

"Can't reach?" He asked her, waving his offered hand and bouncing the ball in the other. He was wearing gray sweats and a white tank top, great, now her eyes were focused on his muscles. Crap.

"Go away." She said, and got up by herself and went to sit with Sakura. But he didn't just let her pass by easily, he jumped in front of her, almost knocking her backward.

"What part of "go away" you not understand?" She didn't get it, one part, she hated him and the other was getting a warm feeling in her tummy. She didn't like it, but for some reason she did. She tried to walk the other way, but he was quick enough to know where she was going to move next.

"Look, what are you mad at me again?" He said, now looking closely into her face, his face was inches away from hers.

From faraway, she noticed the "CLIQUE" and she can tell they were trying very hard to smile at them, but she knew that they hated her and every single girl that got close to the basketball team. Bull. She didn't want to get involved at all.

"No, but your girlfriends are." She said, and this time she escaped and finally sat down with Sakura, who had a dreamy look in her eye.

"Sakura?" She said, waving her hands in front of her face, but it looked like Sakura's mind was elsewhere.

She thought of a plan," Imai is coming."

And that instant she said that, she fell off the bench with a loud thud. Now everyone stopped from whatever they're doing and looked at her. Imai stopped and gave the ball to Chaz and went over to Sakura to help her up.

When Sakura got up, she was really blushing, was it from Imai or the fact that she just embarrassed her in front of the whole school. The guys resumed to their game and Sakura didn't say a word. The Shannon girl didn't look to happy with Imai.

"Sorry, Sakura." She whispered to her. Sakura sighed and blushed a bit more, then she just smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked unrepentantly, hoping this time she doesn't fall off the bench.

Sakura sighed and blushed somemore and nodded," I do, but…"

Kyo stared at her, and Sakura looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"But…he has someone else, Kyo." She whispered and gazed back at Imai.

"Who?" Kyo asked, looking around the gym, for the unknown stranger.

Sakura sighed and said," Her."

Kyo turned and looked at Imai, and Sakura was right. There was a girl with Imai already, and the girl was one of the "CLIQUE" group. Guess who it was?

Shannon.

TO BE CONTIUED..I'll update more soon when I have more time, thanks to everyone's support. Be patient with me, Kensuke and Kyo will be coming up soon, which leaves Chiharu in or out the picture?


	11. What to do

REVIEWERS! THANK U! I KNOW U GUYS HAVE NAMES AND ILL POST THEM UP NEXT TIME!!!! CUZ U GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!

She woke up and realized that it was time to get up otherwise she'd be late for school. The conflict with Shannon and Sakura was starting to grow intensive and she didn't want to get in between it, but it turns out there's some competition for one of the CLIQUE to get Chiharu. She didn't want to be involved with that too, but it does bother her. She was one of the popular people at school, one her brother is in the basketball team, she knows everyone in the basketball team and she was always seen with them. Not that it mattered to her, the guys were like family. When Chaz was practicing with Chiharu, she had the company of Kensuke. Sometimes it was Hamaya or Imai. It was fun being with them and she loved having them around her, she never paid attention to their handsome looks (she had to admit), but they had cool personalities.

"Hey Kyo, I'm going to shoot some hoops with Chiharu, stay over here, okay?" Chaz said, messing with her hair and walking to the courts.

"Yeah, don't wonder off, Shrimp, otherwise, with your height and all, I'll never find you." He smirked and casually socked her arm, and ran off, before she threw her bag at him. She smiled and gave a small sigh, another day with these guys, who else am I going to be stuck with today.

"Hey, Cutie."

She turned around and was about to talk the loser off, when it turned out to be Kensuke. He was wearing basketball clothes, blue navy shorts and a Denver Nuggets jersey, he was smiling down at her as he sat down next to her. Close enough to uh…

"Oh, hey Kensuke, I thought you were some pervert." She said, out of nowhere, the words came out of her mouth. She blushed with embarrassment, and peeked to see if he was mad at her. He just smiled wider and messed with her hair, the way Chaz did a while ago.

"Naw, I meant it. So alone again?" he asked looking at her closely, he was really handsome close up too. One problem, how to stop her blushing that's probably making her face look as red as a tomato.

"No, it's ok. Chiharu stops by after a few minutes and talks to me." She said smiling, and Kensuke continued staring at her.

"What? Something on my face?" She asked, rubbing her face quickly from any spot she had on her face. Kensuke just shook his head and laughed at her, then he looked at her again, this time seriously.

"Kyo, can I ask you something?" he said, staring at her with a little smile on his face, and her heart started thumping in a funny way, almost the way, it does for Chiharu. Uh, oh, she was in big trouble with this.

"Uh, sure, what's on your mind?" she said, looking back at him and Chiharu, who stopped for a break after making a 3 point shot, and was looking back at them. She couldn't read his expression, but he, too, was staring intensively at her.

"Are you and Chiharu dating?" He asked, beckoning closer to her, forcing her to look at him straight in the eye. She flushed as she stared back at him and cleared her throat.

"No, we're not, actually." She flushed even more, she just said actually, like they were soon going to date. AHH!!!!

"I was wondering if you want to go out to the movies or something? It doesn't have to be just us, the guys can come too, if you want." He said, smiling wider when she mentioned that Chiharu and her weren't dating. But she was confused if she said yes, then Kensuke and her would be dating. But how would Chaz deal with it? Chiharu would most likely not care, besides the members of the CLIQUE want him to themselves, what would he want with his friend's little sister?

"Oh, that'd be cool." She said, feeling somewhat guilty and a little bit shy, all of a sudden. Kensuke wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, and now they were hugging. His hug was soft, and comfy. Something felt missing, but she decided to ignore that feeling for a while. She felt that they weren't alone, so she opened her eyes, and that was the worst mistake to do.

Because in front of them was Chiharu, watching them. She couldn't read his expression, he just stood there watching them.

"Oh hey Chiharu, what's up, man?" Kensuke said, giving him a small wave and breaking gently away from their embrace, but kept a lose distance to her.

Chiharu turned to look at him, Kyo noticed that he kept his eyes on her, but she somehow couldn't get herself to look at him.

"I'm fine, so you guys dating now?" He asked abruptly, still looking at her. She felt heat on her face, and she peeked to see his expression. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Yeah, wanna go with us tomorrow?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Yeah, sure, I'm happy to go." Chaz said interrupting with a questioning look on his face.

"You guys can get dates if you want." Kensuke suggested, noticing Chiharu's intense gaze at them.

"Yeah, we will, right, Chiharu?" Chaz said, throwing a friendly arm around his neck.

This time she did look at him and Chiharu looked from her to Kensuke and threw his other arm around Chaz.

"Sure, Ashley gave me her number, and also Laurens', so I guess we're booked for tonight." He said, staring directly into Kyo's eyes and turned to Chaz, and grabbing his cell to call them.

For some reason, her heart wasn't jumping anymore, this time, it felt like it was breaking.

It's not like I wanted to feel devastated, but I felt happy and depressed at the same time. I called Sakura to see if she wanted to come, but she wasn't so sure of going, not mention getting hurt over Imai and Shannon. I could understand, because tonight I was going to be in the same situation. I never thought of myself to be in this situation, but it's happening. I'm not even sure what I'm doing, am I following my heart or maybe ignoring what I need the most. I wish Mom was here, maybe she'd know what to, because I honestly don't know what to do.

Chiharu barely looked at her when they were walking home, he and Chaz were just talking about the date and basketball again. I tried not to be distracted, but it was. I wanted to hear what he had to say, I wanted to know what he felt. When he looked at me, what was he thinking? I couldn't look at him, and just how long can I do this?

"Kyo, Chiharu, I'm going to shower right now, so I'll smell as hot as I look, just play video games or something, because I'm going to take my time." Chaz said, running to his room and grabbing some materials he was going to bring with him in the shower. This left Chiharu and Kyo alone, this was her time to talk to him and set things straight. I mean, if she was going to be living here, she had to talk to him. He wasn't a stranger, but if she didn't talk to him, they both would be to each other.

"Chiharu." She said, loudly, feeling herself turn a little bit shy and that red blush unfolding in her cheeks.

He ignored her and walked passed her, she wasn't going to let him go just yet. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her. She couldn't believe what she was looking at the mask of anger and harshness on his face. His smirk and smile disappeared from his face and his face of anger was glaring at her. She felt his heart thumping, feeling scared and dizzy. He looked at her hand on his arm, and she pulled away, scared and hurt.

"Look, just do what you want. I don't care anymore." He said, not hiding the coldness in his voice, and walking right past her like she wasn't even there anymore. He went to his room and slammed it shut, she closed her eyes, and tried to continue breathing again, but it was difficult, she just couldn't breath without crying.

That night, she finished showering and put on a navy blue skirt with a blue anime shirt and a pair of small black heels. She never put on makeup, but for today, just a slip of lip loss, making her boring pink lips, shining and seductive. She felt different today, she hoped today wasn't going to be worse than it was this afternoon.

"Hey, KYO, HURRY UP!" Chaz's voice was booming through the walls of her room, she shook her head and gave a huge sigh and stepped out the room.

Chaz was looking outside the window and gazing back at his watch. There was Chiharu, wearing, black pants and navy white checkered shirt, and his school team jacket. He looked so good, and her heart was starting to thump again, it did even more when he looked at her. She thought he was gazing at her as if searching something, but he turned away quickly and went out the door at the sound of Imai's beeping car horn.

"WHOO! He's finally here, ladies, here I come." Chaz said, chuckling and checking himself at the mirror before he hopped into Imai's car. She followed Chaz and found herself sitting with Chiharu on the back seat, while Chaz was on shotgun. Darn.

Imai and Chaz were talking about their upcoming games, while time ticked between her and Chiharu. She could feel his body heat; after all he was only a few inches. She felt her heart thumping because he was right there, she could reach out for him, but it didn't seem right, because her date was waiting for, and his date was one of the CLIQUE sluts, oops, girls, and she wasn't in the mood, to fall for him when he has an eye on someone with an IQ of --oh no, I'm feeling jealous.

"Here we are, guys." Imai said, parking in front of the AMC theaters and getting out of the car, Chaz later, then Chiharu and me. I almost tripped, but Chiharu grabbed me before I could then quickly let go. Man, I don't know how long I can deal with this.  
There was Kensuke, waiting by the entrance and Lauren and Ashley by his side. Ugh. He smiled and quickly went up to her and grabbing her hand, after giving the guys a wave hello. Chiharu and the rest of the guys went to get their dates, while Kensuke and her, holding hands, went to buy some popcorn and slurpees. He talked her about the movie, and suggested in seeing a chick flick with action, that way the guys and girls won't get bored. The guys agreed and we went into the theaters, and sat down. Kensuke sat next to me with his arm hovering my shoulder, Chaz and Ashley sat next to us, Imai and Shannon sat next Kensuke and Chiharu and Lauren sat behind us. She felt a little bit happy, but somewhat uncomfortable. She focused on the movie, and when it came to romantic scenes of the guy professing his love to the girl as they were about the die, people around her starting making out, some giggles and more making out noises. She was feeling uncomfortable, but Kensuke just squeezed her hand. She swore she heard giggles behind her and tried to ignore that. She pictured Chiharu and her together and she felt like throwing up.

The movie was over and they all went out for a break, she went to the restroom and had to find a place to lean against. She couldn't seem to breathe in there, she leaned her forehead against the bathroom door. When she heard the voice, she stopped and stayed quiet.

"Well, Lauren, how'd it go? Chiharu is so hot!" Ashley's annoying squealing voice said as she powdered her nose more than she needed too.

"Oh my god, he was so sweet, he kept his arm around my shoulders the whole time and I couldn't help but giggle, he was so cute!" Lauren said, adjusting more lipstick on her lips and puckering them back and forth.

They kept talking from Chiharu to Chaz until they were done which took 15 minutes, she finally left the bathroom stall.

The guys were waiting by the food court, laughing at what Chaz just said, and she scooted next to Kensuke, as he kept an arm around her waist and she leaned against him, she felt like crying again. But tonight, she was going to focus on being with Kensuke, and not Chiharu. Chiharu kept his arm around Lauren's waist as they whispered things to each other, and Chaz was already making out with Ashely. Not to mention that Imai and Shannon barely spoke to each other, just sitting together, looking bored.

"Hey Kyo, can I talk to you in private?" He whispered in her ear, and she immediately stood up.

"Sure, let's go, Kensuke." She said, grabbing his hand and avoiding everyone's gaze, including Chiharu's.

Now they were alone, standing by the lamp post as the cool breeze tickled her cheek and she closed her eyes. She opened them and Kensuke was smiling at her, she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he tipped her chin, forcing her eyes to look at him.

She felt her face turned red and her heart thumping a bit, and she smiled a little.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" She said, trying to sound casual.

"I know it's just the first date, but I really like you, Kyo, and I want to be with you." He said, gazing at her directly and her, feeling dizzy.

She didn't know what she was feeling and worst, she didn't what to say. Chiharu's voice was going around in her head, _" I just don't care anymore."_

"So Kyo, what do you say, should we give it a try?" He asked her holding her close to him, as they stared at each other.

She had to give him an answer and tonight was going settle or not they would be a couple. What was her heart saying?

"Kensuke, I………

TO BE CONTINUED! So..stay toon!


	12. Honestly

"Look Kensuke, it's not that you're a bad guy or anything, I just think that you're better off with someone else." She said, truthfully and breaking away gently from his grasp. He raised an eyebrow and replied," I don't think so, Kyo, I like you, there has to be a better explanation than for this." She shrugged and gave a sigh and looked directly into his eyes," There isn't any better explanation, Kensuke; the other part of the truth is that I only like you as a friend, a _great_ friend." She emphasized the word _great _because he was, and he was her first friend in school that made her feel welcomed. She didn't have any other explanation, the questioning of Chiharu liking her or her liking Chiharu crossed her mind a few times, but not with the whole idea of her liking Kensuke. It's not that he wasn't her type, she just knows that he's better off with someone else who instantly feels the same mutual attraction that he feels towards her, it shouldn't be just one person liking the other, but both of them together, both feelings should be the same.

"So do you seriously feel that way, Kyo?" he asked, with a small smile of affection left from her response. She smiled back too and nodded her head." Yeah, I honestly do, Kensuke. You and I make a great team, as friends, though."

He laughed and shook his head," Yes, Madame Kyo, oh and one question." She turned back at him before heading to Chaz's car, where Chiharu and Chaz were having a conversation with the girls. She caught Chiharu's eye when he glanced at her, but she couldn't read his expression, and turned her attention back to Kensuke's questioning.

"Yeah?" She asked, staring at him curiously, as the cool breeze hit her face. He walked over to where she was and leaned in her ear. She could smell his mint breath," In your honest response, please, does this mean you like someone else?" She jumped back, looking flustered and said," N-no, I don't think so." Kensuke smirked and gave her a questioning look like he knows her deepest and darkest secret.

"You don't think so?" He asked, giving her a funny, penetrating stare, as one of his eyebrows made an arch. She knew that she was looking as red as a cherry right now," Well, see, I don't know because I don't know how he feels or how I feel, which leaves me very confused in this sort of wacky sick-love person and…(catching the smirk still on his face, she turned even more red) well, I don't know."

She wouldn't look at him and was looking around, looking like a flustered little girl in love, or maybe a confused girl with no idea what she was thinking of right at the moment.

"Maybe what you need is a boost, not just guts, but being straight-forward to what you really mean to say, and I think I can help you with that, after all I am a _great _friend, aren't I?" Kensuke said, smiling at her as if he already knew who the somebody was. AHHH! But what was she thinking, she didn't need his help, she doesn't even know what she's feeling, but she had to admit that she did feel jealous when Chiharu had volunteered to take out the girls on the date. But Chiharu didn't seem bothered with the idea of going out with the girls, I mean, he was laughing his head off over some stupid joke Chaz said. Oh, come on, Chaz isn't that funny. Not to mention she was living with Chiharu. But there were times when she did have some interest to being near him and watching him sweat----play it out with the guys. He, too, was better off with someone else, like maybe the loser CLIQUE girls.

"No, um, that's not necessary, see, he probably already likes someone else, and I don't care whatsoever who he goes out with, he can get married right now for all I care, I don't need someone to depend on right now." She said, quickly, wondering why she felt guilty over what she just said, there was some truth to it, but most of them were lies.

"You know what? I'm not taking no for an answer, I already have a certain feeling of who he is and you know what, it think I might be the perfect guy to make him to you his true feelings before you ever admit to yours. "So how about it, Kyo?" He said, staring her with a funny smirk on his face and gazing back at Chaz and Chiharu with the girls.

"I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want you to feel used and unnecessary for my sake, Kensuke—"But he interrupted her before she could go on.

"Don't worry about it, I'm doing it as a courtesy to a friend, and you know, you look better having his arm around your shoulders, than that giggling girl by his side." He said, eyeing them, as Kyuo looked behind her. She could see the girl was practically in love with him, putting her arms around his waist, she noticed that Chiharu shifted a bit, only to move his legs that seemed to be asleep, but he didn't take her arms from his waist. She felt a tingle of wanting to kill the flirting girl, but when she got closer, Chiharu seemed to be having _fun. _Chaz seemed happy with the girl giggling at everything he said. Yup, she lost it. Kensuke jumped right in front of her, she was so startled that she almost fell down.

"Hey Kyo, let's go, it's getting late, we shall proceed to the plan tomorrow, during basketball practice." He said, grabbing her hand, she felt a little surprised, but knew it was just a friendly gesture. They walked to where Chiharu and Chaz were.

"Um, Chaz, it's getting late, we should head back." Kyo said, disturbing the flirting and giggling commotion. Chiharu didn't look at her, but the fact that Kensuke was still holding her hand. Kensuke caught Chiharu's look and squeezed her hand, before he let go. Chaz looked at his watch and frowned," Oh, shit, you're right, it's almost midnight, early basketball practice tomorrow; we've got to take the ladies home. The girl by his side cuddled next to him, Chaz seemed to be enjoying himself. Chiharu shrugged out of the girl's arms, and walked ahead, the girl trailing behind, trying to the girl's arms, and walked ahead, the girl trailing behind, trying to grab his hand, he avoided it, but putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, he seems to be enjoying himself." Kensuke said, walking by her side, this time, not holding her hand," That girl is like a octopus." Kyo couldn't help but laugh, she had to agree, she just wanted to get home and forget about this night.

"So tomorrow, we'll plan, okay?" Kensuke said, raising his eyebrows as if he was hinting something. She sighed and shook her head," He's better off with someone else, Kensuke, and he doesn't—"

"Look, told you I won't take no for an answer, take this plan as a way of helping me get over you while you dump me as a friend, and watch the guy you're in love—he held a hand a before she could open her mouth to protest –"with another girl, not going happen on my watch, so just so along with it okay?" He said, slightly frowning at her.

"Okay, you're good friend, Kensuke." She said smiling at him, and as he helped her into the car. He sighed and whispered," I wish I was more."

"Kensuke, get your ass in the car, it's freezing!" Chaz yelled from the back right seat, Kensuke jumped in the car and slammed the door, as Kensuke turned on the engine and drove. Meanwhile all Kyo could do now was wonder what Kensuke was up to, and if she'll ever figure out her feelings for Chiharu. As of today, she didn't feel like looking at him or saying anything, she feared that she might start arguing with him after tonight. She looked up at the rear mirror and saw a pair of gray eyes staring at her brown ones, as if he was searching for something, she couldn't look away and she felt vulnerable, as if they were...touching her. Then Kensuke turned on the radio, with soft jazz playing, she broke the connection, she sighed as her heart tried to regain its normal pace. Her heart was thumping hard again.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Sorry people, it took a while. Just trying to enjoy the summer! I finished my video my music vid on my favorite Soap Opera; "PASSIONS" Check it out on this URL:  AND THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I'll keep typing


	13. Chapter 13

She finished crying and wiped her tears. She had to wait until the next episode of "Goong Princess Hours" to know what was going on. It was weird though, it was the 2nd episode and then she started crying, because Shin is such JERK! But Chaegyung remains standing strong, hiding her feelings of sadness and loneliness, and somehow she felt that way too. Kyo grabbed the gray remote control from the coffee table and pressed the "off" button and dumped herself right back onto the couch. She closed her eyes and started to take small breaths, she couldn't sleep at all, ever since she found out that Kensuke liked her and was willing to help her get Chiharu, her stomach was going into a butterfly mode.

What happen to her? She wasn't like this before liking a guy and having this feeling of wanting to be with him, but in some ways she didn't think she could take it. Kensuke was her friend and for her to use him like this, well, it just isn't right, but she went along with it anyways. Then her cell phone started vibrating, she reached into her pocket, and looked at the number. Whew! It wasn't Kensuke, it was Sakura! She smiled and answered.

"Hey, Sakura!" She said, looking up at the ceiling. She looked at the clock, Chaz and Chiharu were still having basketball practice. Oh well.

"Hey, Kyo, why aren't you here at school?!" Sakura said, loudly, there other voices behind her, but she shook in head and chuckled.

"What do you mean? I don't have to hang out there anymore, besides, I was watching "Goong Princess Hours". She said, shrugging and suddenly having an urge to get something to drink.

"WHAT? Man, I wanted to watch it, I forgot it was today! Anyways Kensuke was wondering where you were." Sakura said whispering, as if she didn't want anyone to hear her.

"UH…..just tell him I got sick or something." She said, sighing and closing her eyes and looking at the clock.

"I did just that, he knows I'm lying, get over here, I'm bored by myself, besides I feel like the CLIQUE girls are shooting daggers at me with their eyes just because I'm sitting on team's bench and uh.. handing out towels." Sakura said, laughing.

Kyo laughed and imagined the CLIQUE girls getting kicked out, but then she remembered one of the CLIQUE girls liking Chiharu. She felt a little bit sick, and shook her head. SO WHAT?

"Ok, ok, I might as well go, I'm bored too, I'll tell you what happens in "Princess Hours" when I get there. Yeah. Uh huh. Ok, bye!" Kyo sighed and stuck her phone in her back pocket. She grabbed her sneakers, but her jeans were completely messed up with ketchup stains and left over chip oil. AH!!!! She ran into her closet and tried to find any of her jeans or old jeans, but when she looked in her laundry hamper, all her jeans were there. She went back into her closet and reached into the end of her clothes, and there was her brown skirt hanging there, with small bears on the side. She hasn't worn that skirt since last year, wow, she smiled and sighed, Oh well, it was the only thing that she can wear, unless she wants to wear stained jeans, why not? She put it on, and realized that she might as well wear her checkered vans with it, with one brush on her hair; she stepped out of the house, locking it behind her.

She arrived at the school in 10 minutes, showed her id card to the school security guard and got in safe and sound. She looked around and noticed that there were still lots of students on campus, most of them were in clubs, and others were in athletic teams. She walked towards the gym, but for some reason it was locked. _They must be playing on the courts, here I go again._ She walked past the gym and the other buildings, then a by a few trees, and finally got to the basketball courts, as usual there was a big crowd, and some signs cheering them on, even though it was just practice. She chuckled to herself and saw Sakura, still wearing her uniform, passing out water bottles to the guys, she even yelled when they threw the empty bottles around. Sakura wasn't shy anymore, she noticed. When Sakura saw her, she smiled and waved. She was motioning her to come over, and Kyo smiled back and walked fast. She wasn't used to people putting their attention on her, and today was not the day she wanted that even if she was wearing a skirt.

Sakura hugged and pulled her down on the seat beside her, she felt herself turn a little bit red, when some people started looking at her. But she focused her attention on the game instead, as usual the guys were sweating pretty hard, but they seemed to be enjoying the game. She could tell Chaz was, he was laughing when he stole the ball from Hamaya, Imai was just trying to focus on the game, Kensuke was playing defense all over the court….and Chiharu..err…where was Chiharu?

"AH! Why am I thinking about him again?" She said, not knowing that she just said it outloud, till Sakura questioned her.

"Huh? Who?" Sakura said, suddenly focusing her attention on her, when she was done folding the towels, and refilling the cups of Gatorade.

"Oh nothing, just thinking that's all." She said, hoping that Sakura wouldn't notice anything.

"Kyo, is it about your….dad?" Sakura said, looking worried and looking at her expression.

"Um..yeah, I guess I miss him sometimes." She said, hoping to get off the topic. She hasn't seen her dad in weeks, since Chaz and her moved into Chiharu's house, Chaz doesn't like the idea of her going there, in fact she needed _permission_ from him to go visit him. But she was worried about him too, worried if he got sick, or he was doing fine at work, or making his own meals. She felt bad actually, like she just abandoned him out of her own selfish anger. Seeing him with that _other_ woman really broke her heart, not just her, but Chaz's too. Not only does he ignore her when she talks about him, but just leaves the room whenever she mentions him. She never thought about it, but she _really, really_ missed him.

"Hey, Kyo, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'll be here listening if you do, so you can count on me." Sakura said, smiling at her, and waiting for her response.

"Thanks, but I'm fine, I guess I just got distracted that I never really paid attention to what was happening, I just got all worried again, but I'll be fine." Kyo said, sighing and smiling back, Sakura nodded her head as they watched the game again. Within a few minutes of the practice game, Sakura excuse herself to get some more clean towels. Kyo asked to join her, so she tagged along, and they both headed to the boy's locker room.

They went in, luckily no one was there, it was similar to the girl's locker rooms except, it smelled masculine and cleaner. It was better than what she imagained, no smelly boxers on the ground, dirty shoes, girl posters, it was just lockers, combinations, numbers, sport inspiration posters, trophies, and the mixture of cologne smell. Sakura went into the storage room, where the laundry was done, etc, and Kyo went wandering out. Sakura told her that none of the guys were pop up anywhere because the only guys that were going to come back to the lockers was the basketball tram who had late practices.

So Kyo went passing by the trophy cases, and started looking at the posters. She passed by the benches and then she started to pass by the lockers. They didn't look worn out, but she imagined the guy slamming it back and forth. She jumped around the benches and around, and around ..when..

"GAH!" She smacked right into someone. She felt a little dizzy herself, as she suddenly got up, she was about to apologize when she tripped over something, found herself landing on top of him. She opened her eyes, hoping it wasn't the janitor or something, and she found herself staring into a pair of grey eyes. She realized who he was and got up instantly, almost tripping over the bench, and about to fall over when he grabbed her arm and she found herself clutched to his chest. Uh..oh..she was turning red right by each passing second.

"Hey..Shrimp..watch where you're going, or you might trip and break your face." He said, giving her a smirk, but he didn't let go of her arm.

"Shut up, I was just leaving, excuse me." She said, trying to pull her arm away from his grasp, but he held on tighter. She winced a little, he noticed and loosened his grip on her, but this time, the position was wrong and found herself against the locker, the cold metal was against her skin, she shivered a little bit.

"Chiharu..let go." She said, trying to keep her voice calm, it's not like she was scared..but she felt strange having him this close to her.

He looked at her a little longer then he let her go.

"Thank you." She said, wanting to get as soon as she can, but he stood in front of her.

"I know you miss him, you don't have to run and hide." He said, looking serious at her, and she shook her head and smiled a little.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She said trying to get out of the way, and going to the other side, but he blocked her again.

" I lost mine, do you know what that feels like?" He asked, this time, he leaned towards her face, "It feels like hell, Kyo, and I know you're feeling it too."

"I don't….I just don't want to talk about him okay? Just..HEY LOOK OVER THERE!" She pointed at the ceiling, and Chiharu looked up, and then instantly she ran out of the locker room. _How…did he know? It hurts…_

She sat where Sakura was and pretended like everything was fine. Chiharu came out, but he didn't say anything to her, he just looked at her and turned away.

She missed her father..but she needed Chiharu.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	14. CHAPTER 14

Kyo arrived home and she was exhausted. Doing projects for geography class, that and finishing up a book report for English, not to mention, helping Sakura with the basketball equipment, the list can go on and on. Chaz was taking a shower, Chiharu was cooking something delicious, and here she was in her room, with her arm over her face. But there was always something bothering her, the fact that her father wasn't here. She missed him even though things weren't going so well for them, she wondered if he was eating okay, and not working himself too hard. Kyo rolled off the bed sluggishly and walked out into the kitchen, to where Chiharu was test-tasting his cooking, from the smell of it, it was pasta ravioli, her favorite, she wondered if Chiharu knew that, she doubt it, she hardly talked to him after the incident in the locker rooms, she just felt the need to talk to him.

"Hey, Kyo? Can you pass me that blue bowl over there?" Chiharu asked, extending his arm, but his attention was still on the pasta. Kyo grabbed the blue bowl from the table and lend it to him, their hands touch, Kyo pretended that she felt no shock from his touch; she doubted that Chiharu felt it.

"Thanks." He replied, pouring the contents of the ravioli pasta into the bowl. Silence was brewing, and she could only hear the stirring of the spoon to the burning fire of the stove.

"What's up, Kyo?" Chiharu asked, putting the ravioli pasta on the table, setting it to cool, then turning his attention to her.

"Well…" Kyo saw him grab a stool and sat down right across the table from her, she can't tell Chaz that's for sure, she knew that he'd throw a fit.

"Yeah?" He said, his gray eyes looked at her brown ones, as if he was searching or at least in suspicion with what she had to say. No one could read her, but how is it that Chiharu can?

"I …I want to see my dad..again." Kyo whispered, closing and opening her hand into a fist, not looking at his eyes, because she didn't want to look weak so she looked at his shirt.

"It's just, I thought about what you said, maybe…I am afraid that he won't love me anymore and just push me, Chaz and ….Mom..for that ..bim..I mean, woman." She said, sighing and closing her eyes, "What if he doesn't love us anymore…? What will I do?"

"Kyo..look at me..hey..over here, not my chest, you'll be fine." Chiharu said, placing his hand on her chin, so that her attention was on him.

"I'm sure he misses you, misses you enough that he loves you..very much. Don't worry about that other woman, she doesn't have a place in his heart the way you, Chaz and your mom had 

as a family, that love can never be broken…and uh..if you need a shoulder to cry on..come to me.." Chiharu said, running his hand through his hair, and rushing out of his chair, to call Chaz in for dinner.

Kyo felt relieved, she didn't feel like crying anymore, instead, she felt better and more reassured. When she was looking at his gray eyes, she realized that instead of the funny look he always gives her, his eyes..soften. She knew that Chiharu had a father that passed away, but the way he looked when she talked about hers..it was like..he understood..but most of all..he understood her. She didn't realize her heart was happily thumping..she brushed the thought of her and Chiharu, she had enough to deal with already..but she was happy to know that he was willing to be there for her when she needed him.

"Hey, Kyo!" Chaz mussed with her hair and ducked when Kyo reached out to smack him. Chiharu laughed and gave some pasta ravioli to Chaz, who went to the living to put on a basketball movie, Chiharu followed, taking a his own portion of pasta ravioli. Kyo laughed to herself, and Chiharu gave her a smirk, tugging her shirt, to the direction of the living room, she obediently followed, not after smudging ravioli on his face, and running into the living room.

She grabbed the seat on the couch, in between Chaz and Chiharu, who had an evil look or revenge on his face as he mouthed," I'll get you for this."

Kyo blew her tongue out at him, as he gave her that smirk and swatted her head lightly. Chaz turned down the lights, as he pressed play on the remote control.

"Okay, guys, shut up, the movie is going to play!" Chaz said, jumping onto the couch, making the ravioli on my fork come off, hopefully Chiharu wouldn't see that.

She placed the empty plates on the side tables, she burped in satisfaction, as Chaz and Chiharu told her to shut up. She was happy..so happy..that somehow somewhere in between she began to dose off..and land somewhere soft………z…….z…………..z……………z………..z……….

She was having a great dream..mom was still alive ..smiling at her..she was happy then …dreams of her mother dying in the hospital…she was so young…why? Why? WHY?

She gasped, and suddenly woke up disoriented, and rubbing her eyes. She realized that she wasn't alone, Chaz was snoring off on the other side of the couch and Chiharu…well..she blushed, his arm was around her waist and his face was was dozing off on her shoulder..which meant that her head was next to his throughout the night. It was still dark and it was getting cold, no wonder she didn't feel cold. Chiharu was kinda..er..um holding her.. She slowly got up 

to grab a blanket, as she pulled gently on Chiharu's wrist which dropped to his lap, after taking it off her waist.

She walked into one of the closets and grabbed some extra blankets, warm enough for all of them. She put it around Chaz who was close to drooling, but cuddled deep into the blanket. She then turned to put it on Chiharu who was sleeping peacefully, but looked like he was reaching out for something. She put a blanket around him and out of nowhere, his hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to appear on his side again.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked in the silence of the dark, and Kyo felt her heart thumping, which always happens whenever he was near here.

"Oh..um..no, I was thirsty." Kyo lied, she didn't want him to get worried about her, she had enough to worry about already.

"Kyo, you don't have to lie, just stay here for tonight." He said, softly yawning, as he readjusted her position beside him, like when they were sleeping.

She protested,"Chiharu, I can sleep on my own bed, besides you guys have a game tomorrow, you need to sleep." Chiharu just held on to her and rested his head on hers. Her heart thumped.

"Stay..so that I can protect you from whatever monsters are scaring you…just tonight..so you won't be afraid." Chiharu said, yawning and slowly dozing off to sleep.

Kyo had no choice, he was practically sleeping next to her, and any sudden movement could wake him up again and who knows Chaz, too. She sighed, and looked up at his face, for some reason he looked even more handsome in the moonlight..she sounded like a girl madly in love..but she couldn't help it..she kissed him lightly on his cheek, turned and leaned on his shoulder, and dreamed..and this time, not nightmares.

As she dozed off, Chiharu kissed her lightly on her head, and without hesitation, down on her lips.

NEXT MORNING

RING!! RING!! RINGGGG!!

"NGHhhhhh…!!" Chaz said, annoyingly turning and covering his ears.

"Mmm…" Chiharu mumbled on top of Kyo's head and tightening his hold on her.

"GAH!" Kyo said, realizing that Chiharu was holding onto her, and somehow she tumbled onto the ground, and ran for the phone. Chiharu and Chaz remained in their sleeping modes, as Kyo ran to grab the phone.

RINGGG!!

"Hello?" Kyo asked loudly as she was rubbing on the bump on her leg from tumbling off the couch.

But it wasn't the phone of Chiharu's, it was Chaz's stupid cellphone ringing on the stool. GRRRR…Chaz, I'm going to destroy your phone! It better not be his stupid girl fans or else!!

"Hello?" Kyo said, fuming.

"Is this Chaz Aizawa?" The serious, yet somewhat calm voice asked.

"No , this is his sister." Kyo said, wondering what was up, there was no way this was a teacher, like they know Chaz's cellphone number.

"Ok, your father is in the hospital, he had a heart attack." The voice said.

Kyo froze, and she dropped the phone, loudly enough, that the phone almost came apart. She felt the whole world was freezing and time just stopped.

"Kyo?" Chiharu asked, touching her hand.

"AHH!! My phone!! KYO!!" Chaz said, then stopping when he saw the look on Kyo's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chaz asked, shaking her shoulders, lightly.

"Dad's in the hospital..he had a heart attack." Kyo said, feeling cold..like her voice gone numb, and the only feeling she had was fear…fear of losing her father…

TO BE CONTINUED! Thanks people for supporting me, I'll be back soon!


	15. Chapter 15

"Doctor Lee, please report to the ICU for needed assistance, Doctor Lee."

After the call, Chaz, Chiharu and Kyo rushed to the hospital, Chaz asked the nurse by the counter for her father, and he rushed the find the room, Chiharu decided to stay. She wasn't sure what was going to happen after this, she felt the need to blame someone, and she felt like blaming herself. If she was there, living back with him, regardless of the bimbo he brought home last time, would he still be at home, reading the newspaper, instead of here in this cold hospital. She shivered at the thought of losing her father, she worried about that after her mother died, she just didn't think it was too soon.

She lost her brain of thought when Chiharu placed his jacket over her shoulders, and squeezed her hand gently and looked at her.

"Everything is going to be alright, I'm here for you." He said, his eyes softening, that she had to look down and try to prevent the blush that was forming cheeks. Somehow those words gave her comfort of what was to come, knowing that she had someone by her side made her feel at home.

"Thank you, Chiharu." She said, hugging his jacket closer to her, and breathing in his scent, it smelled great..it reminded her of the time, she fell on him when they first, she chuckled. Chiharu gave her a questioning look as she shook her head, because he would never get it that was her secret.

"What are you laughing about?" Chiharu asked, with his face with confusion and amusement.

"Um, just how we met and all." She said, slowly breathing from laughing a little bit too hard. She looked at Chiharu and he was in deep thought. Then his face broke into that little smirk that she loved seeing, and he laughed, too.

She felt comforted and a little bit sleepy, she scanned around, looking for a comfortable couch to sleep on, and Chiharu stopped laughing and noticed her look.

"Something wrong?" Chiharu asked, looking around at whatever she was looking at.

"I'm just feeling exhausted, I don't think there are any couches here to sleep on.." She said, yawning, she felt sleep pulling on her eyelids, drooping. Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her head and placed it gently on his shoulder. She blushed and pretended not to like the idea of sleeping on his shoulder, when she just slept on his shoulder back at home.

"Uh..Chiharu, it's okay..I can just lean my head over here." She said, attempting to lean her head over the chair. Chiharu placed both of his hands on both sides of her head, and placed her head back on his shoulder.

"Chiharu..uh." She said, starting to protest, but when she saw the look on his face, she stayed quiet. He was tired too, his eyes were beginning to droop too, she could also see that his head needed to rest on something. Without a word, she touched his face, and his eyes suddenly opened. But she didn't take her hand away, she pulled him closer so that his head was touching and resting on hers.

"Kyo, I can stay awake ya know, just go sleep, I'll be fine." He said, attempting to lift his head, but her hand pulled him back down.

"I know, but I just need to umm….well..i can't..I'm afraid of..l" She blushed because she didn't to admit the truth, but she was always comforted with his presence around, especially when he was this close to her. She never felt this way about anyone before and for some reason, she can't let go of Chiharu, she wondered if he felt the same way.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Kyo." He said, placing his arms around her, and resting his head on hers, "I guess I'm tired too, maybe taking a small nap isn't a bad idea." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and she felt him wrap his jacket more tightly around her, as he placed his hand around her waist and pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Chiharu?" She asked, yawning one more time, before she fell asleep. He leaned towards her and mumbled, "Hm?"

"Good night." With that, she dozed off, leaning, against his shoulder, and dreamed.

Chiharu opened his eyes and looked at her sleeping next him, he felt calm, somewhat happy. He was falling for her, and he could tell that she was too. He wasn't used to letting people in his life, especially after his own father's death, he didn't want to be near anyone else. But when he saw Kyo and noticed how hard she tried being there for her brother, and holding her feelings real tight about her mother dying, leaving her father behind, he wasn't the only one who suffered. Somehow she opened up something in his heart, whenever she was around, he felt the need to hug her, hold her, tease her, just about anything to make her smile. When he saw her tears for the first time, he felt the need to kiss her tears away, when he saw Kensuke hug her, and make her smile like that, he felt the urge to tear him from limb to limb. Kyo made him feel right in all the right ways.

"Kyo…." He said, softly, touching her cheek, and the warmth that he felt when she cuddled closer to him.

"You're mine." Chiharu said, whispering it in her ears, instead of responding, Kyo gave a small sigh as Chiharu entwined his fingers with hers and closed his eyes. Somehow the hospital that night disappeared from his mind, and he dreamed.

--In the hospital, while Kyo and Chiharu were snoozing, Chaz was wandering the hospital corridors--

MAN. This place is creepier than I thought, it's so damn quiet in here! He said, looking at all the closed doors, with room numbers. Great, his father had a heart attack, and he was running around, trying find room 205, where his father was. Well, actually he found it, he just hesitated to come into the room. He said so much trash to his father, he just didn't have the courage to open the door. He might as well face the music and go on with it.

Chaz turned the knob slowly, and went into the lighted room. That's when he saw his father there, lying on the hospital bed, with and long strand of an I.V. attached to his arm, he looked peacefully enough to look like he was sleeping. He walked closer, as his breathing was beginning to slow down. He got closer and he saw his father, with his mouth slightly open, like he usually looked when he was snoring. He remembered it too, how he'd come back from basketball practice and his father would be watching news, then he would start to snooze, then he'd fall asleep, and Chaz would grab a blanket and lay it over him. Chaz sighed and pulled at chair over, sitting near his father, watching him sleep.

"ACHOO!" Chaz fell off the chair, and looked up, looking startled over what happened. Did he just sneeze, or was it his father?

"Chaz?" His father asked, his eyes wide with surprise, and softening at the look of Chaz. Chaz smiled awardly and put his hand through his hair.

"Hey..Dad, ..uh..bless you?" Chaz said, looking nervous, but with a happy look of relief that his dad was awake.

His dad just smiled and tried to sit up, but frowned over the the ivs stuck on him, Chaz quickly helped his father up, and his dad reached up and out his arms around son.

"I'm sorry, sport."

Chaz didn't know what to say, but he just let his dad hold him, and at the thought of losing him, he hugged him back.

"Me too, Dad." Chaz said, letting go slowly and laying his dad back on the bed. Chaz had a series of questions to ask him, but he decided to ask his dad later right after he gets out of the hospital. He watched a movie once where cops were interviewing the witness from a murder scene, and was also recovering from a heart attack, he got a heart attack again due to the interrogation of the cops.

"Son?" His father asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Chaz asked, wondering what was up.

"Where's your sister?" He asked, and Chaz forgot! Kyo was crying her eyes out, crap, and he forgot all about her, and Chiharu probably abandoned her for some nurse, and she's probably running around the halls, slamming doors, asking where her father is.

"Er..Dad, I'll be right back." Chaz said, smiling and running out the door.

His father had a confused look on his face and then he smiled, and thought back to the memories with his family. Sigh. He had a second chance to mend the wounds that he left on his children, and he was going to start slowly with the truth and surely, they'll be a family again. He closed his eyes and dreamed.

Meanwhile, as Chaz was forced to walk after being scolded by the nurse about running in the hallways, Kyo and Chiharu were still in the waiting room.

Kyo opened her eyes, she wondered if she was dreaming. Chiharu was sleeping right next to her, with his arms around her, and somehow even in his dreams, he has to hold her. Kyo made a small yawn and wondered if her father was sleeping, and where the heck was Chaz? Did he sleep by the emergency room the whole night, or was he pissed about getting his candy bar stuck in one of the vending machines? She laughed to herself, carefully, so that she wouldn't wake up Chiharu. She had the strangest dream yet, she dreamed that Chiharu kissed her. She blushed, there was NO WAY, I mean, she was practically awake the whole time and he was falling asleep like her, what if she was sleeping and he…….WHOA!

She jumped at that thought, and that small movement woke Chiharu up.

"Kyo..nn..what's wrong?" He said yawning loudly, as he pulled his arm from her waist to rub the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Uh..nothing..uh Chiharu?" She said, pointing at his arm around her, and Chiharu gave her a confused look, then he smirked.

"Miss my touch?" He said, holding her close and smelling her neck. Kyo blushed and jumped, then struggled to get out his arms.

"GAH! Let go, Chiharu, you, tall-freak of nature!" Kyo said, smiling and laughing, as she tried to pull his arms away from her waist, but he juts pulled her closer to him, that she ended up in his lap.

"What did you just call me?" He said, now tickling her sides, Kyo started laughing her head off and relaxed.

"UNCLE. WHITE FLAG!" She said, after collapsing in his arms and sat up, as she turned towards him to tell him another joke. Oh boy, but that was a mistake, because her face and his face was inches from hers, and his grey eyes were no longer kidding, but instead became serious as he leaned in. OH MAN. HE's going to….should i..lean…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Chaz came out of nowhere, yelled and pulled me and Chiharu up and glared at us.

"CHIHARU ENIWA!" Chaz was coming closer, and closer…….

TO BE CONTINUED. WILL CHAZ KICK CHIHARU'S ASS, or KYO's? STAY TUNE. LOLZ. THANKS EVERYONE!


End file.
